Time to tell
by Timeless-shadow-shilo
Summary: They say in myths that the tears of a phoenix can heal you, and if the phoenix so chose's you can become immortal, but like I said if it so choses. But right now let's begin our journey to where theirs left off.i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**i onwn nothing only time and some other things but i own not of tin men**

They say in myths that the tears of a phoenix can heal you, and if the phoenix so chose's you can become immortal, but like I said _**if**_ it so choses. But right now let's begin our journey to where theirs left off.

Chapter 1: meeting the time keeper

Ω Time's Pov Ω

_it has been a year since my brother was set free of that cursed __**tin suit **__that zero had committed him to for annuals, not even knowing if his wife or son was even alive , and thanks to zero my brother had to watch how he failed to protect his family. After being in that __**tin suit**_ for so long it had stopped his ageing _possess leaving him in his 20s .Then out of nowhere a woman_ _with dark brown hair and blue eyes set Wyatt Cain free, and thus began their journey ._

_But now that the eclipse is over, and the witch is dead new terror has come to reign, one who is far more dangerous than the witch who ruled and so to get rid of this evil me and my friends have come to help,_

_My name is Time, and I'm Wyatt Cain's younger sister though I'm a little different than the rest of the family, but that's another story. Right know I'm standing on the outside gate to Gale plaice waiting for a guard to freaking know that I'm here I mean I've been standing here for what felt like two hours , finally have had it "__excuse me can you get commander Cain for me__?" I asked very politely "And may I ask who dares to ask for Commander Cain?" the guard asked rudely. "__Me and Tell him Time has come." __I said._

"_And why would I do such a thing for a __**Halfling**__ like you." _

"_Well how 'bout 'u go get him like I said Time has come to begin, if 'u 'don't I will find my way in myself." I said getting my voice to darken hoping to scare him. But if you're me Hope gets you nowhere except in a holding cell like im in now. Chained to a dang table, "good god, all's I asked was to see my brother and you put me in a holding cell!"_

"_How do I know that you're telling the truth?_

"_Well you don't but you could call him in here to see for yourself." I stated to him _

_-End of pov-_

_**Well theirs an end to that I hope you lik**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Review: "how do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Well you don't but you can call him in here yourself." I stated swishing my tail

Chapter two

The guard in front of me sighed, and called in his buddy.

"Sir"

"Go and get Colonel Cain, and tell him we have a half-breed here to speak to him." He ordered

"Yes sir"

As guard two left, guard one turned back towards me while waiting for the other guard to return, so just out of the insaneness of my own mind I decided to look around (not like I can go anywhere anyway.) the cell was dark and murky, spider webs in the corner, and I can hear the distant sound of water dripping in from the hole in the ceiling, there were no windows so the only light in the room was an old busted lamp that hung above me and the guard, the guard that was in the room with me had dark blue eyes almost like sapphires blue gems , his hair was as black as a ravens feather, and He had some tone to his body but not much, his skin was like a pure porcelain white that you can barely see his scars on the left side of his eyelids.

"Soldier you said a prisoner wanted to see me?" came a voice snapping me out of my musing.

"Yes colonel she said you know her." Spoke the guard.

What did she say her name was?

"Time Cain sir" said the guard.

"…"

"Sir?"

"Unlock her from those hand cuffs and you are of princess guard duty and if I see her with any kind of damage on her you will be punished" the guard shivered and nodded.

While the guard undid the hand cuffs Wyatt stood in the darken corner. "What did you do this time? "Why do you always assume I did something wrong?" there was a silence "do you really want me to answer that because I can give you a list of things." He said leaning down in to my face giving me the family glare. (Shudders). To tell you the truth he is the only one that scares me ,and that takes a lot to scare me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Review

Me, and that takes a lot to scare me

End review

Times pov

"I still don't know why you think I did something wrong." I pouted.

"Time every time you get into trouble you come to me."

"Ya well sorry to disappoint you but I actually came here to help (you) "I said emphasizing you. "And why do I need help?" he asked seething. I stopped and jabbed a finger at him "look Just because the witch is dead does not mean that the O.Z is safe just yet, there is a new evil coming and the only ones to stop it is you, me, and the two princesses so if I were you I would drop that little that your attitude and let me help!" I said giving him an equal glare that can match his own. Wyatt stood quietly still for a moment.

Seconds later

"What do you know?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything, but first we need to see the queen, and her consort."

"Very well what do you want me to do with my soldiers? " I asked him swishing my tail back and forth. "I want them to set up camp in the court yard until we situate everything." He said. "Very well I'll tell Ace once we talk to the queen." I said nodding my head.

"So now to a lighter subject how's jeb doing" "Fine he's now in his office writing a report on his mission he just came back from. "He stated while stopping in front of a wonderfully decorated arch way which was leading to the throne room.

We walked into the throne room towards the queen, and her consort who were talking to their daughters.

"You're highness." We said bowing to her.

"Colonel Cain what is this half breed doing here?" asked the consort. And me being to wonderful person I am decided to be a smart ass.

"Well what I am is part cat and why I am here is because I wanted to help you know what is to come." I said

"What do you mean?" asked the queen.

"There is a new evil that has come into play and he has a very bad temper, and I am here to help.

"What is your name?"

"Time night Cain sister to one Wyatt Cain at you seeeerrrrrvice."I said purring out the last of that sentence

"What!" yelled…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Review: What!

End review

Times pov:

"yep im am Cain's little sister.'"

"How are you even related I mean you are a half-breed."

"You know what one more time I hear the term half-breed I will not be responsible for my actions!" I said putting my hand on my hips and pointed at the consort

"I mean it's not my fault that I was born with a defect, and just because the others have history doesn't mean I do to so if I were you I would shut up. "After I said that everyone in the room got quiet and the atmosphere was so thick with discomfort you could literally cut it with a knife.

"You're majesty do you want to hear about the new threat or do you want me and my army to leave? "I asked the queen.

"Yes please tell me of this new danger." She said in a shocking manner.

"Very well."

"Have you ever heard of mortamus the king of the shadows?" I asked

The queen nodded her head to confirm that she knew. "Yes he was one of the dark mages that our grate grandmother had disposed of during the great O.Z war, and when he heard that she is going to lead her own army he tried everything in his power to get to her by any means."

"Yes and of course, but when she defeated him he called out a curse 'that he will be back when his sister is defeated he will get revenge on the lights of gale." I said looking into the queens lavender eyes.

"How do we defeat him?" the youngest princess asked. "We need to find the artifacts of the elders, and the only one who can sense them is you and your sister, princess." I said turning my head to her.

"Very well tonight we will make plans." Said the queen standing up and walk out of the throne room.

"What! No I will not have any of my girl's go anywhere with this, this Half-breed!" yelled the consort.

"That is enough, Ahamo! I am tired of you calling my sister a half-breed , time is at least being respectable to you and the queen to come here and tell you of this danger!" yelled Wyatt glaring.

The consort shuddered, and slipped down into his chair, and me being well I snorted (very un-lady like of me). "Very well why don't I have to go and discus something with the queen" he said trying not to stutter.

End of chapter four I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

End of chapter four I hope you like it!

Chapter 5

And then after I stole the horse I grabbed Wyatt and hauled him up on it and we trotted off with him covered head and toe in this pink like glue." I said telling them the story when Wyatt and I decided to go and travel the O.Z. jeb and Wyatt's friends were in giggle fits, while Wyatt had his hand on his face trying to keep everyone from noticing his blush. "Oh Ozama I can't believe you did that to him." Giggled DG

"Yep"

"I remember when I got time that bell she's wearing now." Said Wyatt (Still trying to keep his blush down) chuckling.

Flash back

It was summer and Wyatt was taking a little nap out in the meadow with his hat on his face leaning in to the tree, which was the same tree that I was in (since I am part cat) sleeping when a thought came through my head / I leapt off my branch and fell on top of him while at the same time Wyatt's hands grabbed me by my waste and somehow slipped a beautiful red and black ribbon with a golden bell on it around my neck , "what's this?" I asked "It's for you remember it's your birthday today "he said petting me on my head .and I started to purr "thank you big brother "I said hugging him.

End of flash back

"I still remember "I said smiling, "that was two years before you went to tin man academy to go study ". "Grate Ozama I missed you while you were gone ma got really sick, and pa had to work extra time just to get everything paid off, and while he did that I just felt just useless like I couldn't do anything because every time I would go into town to look for a job. The people would call me names, and throw rocks at me just for me to get out of town. So after that I left home in the search of work." I said to him with tears going down my face.

"Have you spoken to them?" he asked. I shook my head "no if I did they would beg me to come home and all's they know is that the money left for them came from was a friend ." I said turning my head towards the lake. "it getting late we should p head in for dinner, and time call in you second in command and tell them to come on the grounds." Wyatt said. I nodded

I got up and walked over to a random tree and place my hand on it

(Times speak) (Ace) tree

"Hello oh wonderful friend

Hello age what can I do I for you

I need your help to contact my army tell ace to head in

Very well age

Thank you

End of convo chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After my little chat with the tree we started to head back for dinner, but before we could I saw my army on the front lawn waiting for other instructions from me or my second in command.

"Everyone set up camp here and tomorrow my nephew will give you the battle plans but for tonight relax, and now I give you an ado !" I yelled out to them turning towards the other so we can get to dinner on time.

While walking to the dining hall glitch spoke up "Ms. Cain how come you're army consists with different species?" he asked "one my name is time and two leave of the Ms. It makes me feel old like Wyatt "I said, "and three not everyone hates half-breeds if you noticed my army consists of humans, half-breeds, elf's, and even fae, hell I even have sprits of the unknown, and much more." I said shrugging my shoulders letting my tail swish, and my ears twitch. After that little Q&A we finely made it to the dining room, while walking in I once again felt the mood change into a slightly evil mood.(well this can't be good I wish that damn consort will stop glaring at me ) I thought . Then out of nowhere princess Azkadillia spoke up.

"Daddy stop glaring at her she has done nothing to us; she's just here to help and to see her brother."

The consort sighed and slumped into his chair and nodded in defeat. "Ms. Time what are the artifacts that we need?" asked the queen.

"please just call me time, and what we need are, the tooth of a dragon ,the watch the controls time, the cloak of invisibility (a/n lol I have watch to many hp movies I own nothing) the feathers of a black and white swan, the vile of crystal truth, and finely the tears of a phoenix ." I said wiping my mouth of with a napkin and placing it on my lap.

"How will we find these things?" asked princess DG.

'First we my travel up the great mountains of the O.Z for the tooth, and then we my fallow the riddles throughout."

"Riddles?" asked the consort

"Yes I do believe I said riddles did you really think that the Elders were going to make it that easy?" I said sarcastically to the consort. "Time"

"Yes Wyatt?' I asked sweetly turning my head towards him, and since I didn't expect it he flicked me on the nose. "Ouch!" "What was that for?" I yelled at hem rubbing my nose "my poor little nose you big mean-y head! "Be good" he said smirking." (A/n thinks of it as a small little voice when she says it)

End of chapter **(I would like to think all of those who have supported me and all of those wonderful reviews I hope, and if you want to send me an idea I will gladly try to add it end)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N I own nothing just time and co I hope you like it)**

**Times pov~**

"**You all may be wondering what people have on half-breeds princess". I said sitting across from the youngest princess.**

"**Well just to clear this up for sum you. I'll tell you so you can get the reason why you daddy dearest hates me and my kind" I said. The princess nodded **

**You see Long ago a baby girl was born, she had beautiful sky blue eyes, and her skin was like porcelain, but the only thing wrong with her was that she was born with a defect (like me in a way) that had given her a fangs (she was part wolf) ,her parents were so horrified that when they would have company they would hide her, and if she made one noise they would beat her, but as she grew older, and much more beautiful, her punishments became so harsh that it made her go insane. With her mind pitted in the darkness she went on a killing spree, she went from town to town she found others just like her, and thus created a half-breed army, everyone at the time was living in fear for they would hide or just kill them self's just so they won't go through the torture. Then one day when she was alone in the woods a hunter came across her by a river crying tears of blood, and so he walked up to her and asked "why should a beautiful little thing like you be crying ?"**

"**I…im a monster I can't stand this! I hate being pitted into this insanity. Im already lost to the dark what else do you want." she said to herself**

**The hunter stood still because he knew that this was the girl that went to many towns that treated half-breeds wrongly and killed them and so many would thought she was evil, b…but he was the only one who thought differently. And so the hunter kneeled down to her and put his hand on her cheek to wipe the tears off her face, and gave her a gentle smile and spoke. "Though you are a killer, but that doesn't mean you aren't a savior to others your kind. Just think of it this way you're just a diamond in the ruff." She smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thank you, kind hunter. Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.**

"**Because no matter who are what you are you still have a hart and you just haven't been with the right people to open it up "he said turning to walk away. "Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked wiping the rest of the tears away.**

"**No I think you will turn your life around after I leave." He yelled out to her as she walked off.**

**End of chapter 7 {a/n sorry It's not a good but I might go back and rewrite it but for now twala}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did she? And who was the hunter?" asked Dg.

"Yes she did turn her life around." I said. "What was her name" asked the older princess.

"Her name was Alice, and the hunters name was Richard Cain and they were mine and Wyatt's grandparents." I said plucking at my nails. "Well you all better get to sleep we have a full day of travel to get to the great mountains." I said getting up. "What about you time aren't you going to sleep?" asked Wyatt. "Don't worry 'bout me I have to check on the others then I'll head to bed." I said to him. He gave me a look saying I am lying to him, but turned away and started to walk off. Then I started to head to the gardens.

Hours before midnight

I was sitting under a tree looking up at the sky …wishing…to give my brother a normal life with his soul mate. I felt someone sit next to me, and spoke "you know you need your sleep right?"

"I know ace b….but every time I do I still see his face." I told my partner.

: Name: ace night

: Species: fae

: Powers: shadow master, can "puff" up Anywhere: element: fire

Ace is about 6, 5 he has long black 'n red streaked hair that he keeps on his left shoulder, his eyes are like emeralds, and has a well-toned body, and he love to wear black, and love his hat .

: Weapons: twin katanas, blades, and two twin pistols.

: Hobbies: love to gamble (reason being why he carries cards with him).

"It's alright time he's gone" he said pulling me into his arms kissing my on my head.

"I know but I can't help it!" I yelled braking down finely.

End of times pov.

Cain's pov (betcha didn't see that coming.)

This has been one hell of a day; never in all my life did I ever want to pull my hair out. "Sigh".

I mean yea I missed my sister, but the last time we seen each other I was covered in pink like substance the not only stuck like glue but also dyed my hair pink as well . I still remember when she convinced me to go hunting

/flash back/

Come on Wyatt all we were going to do was going hunting." came a little voice crying

"No time the last time we went hunting you started a damn stampede" I told her while I was cleaning my gun. "Please big brother "she said giving me the angels eyes (which I knew I would lose to){a/n the kitty eyes :3} 'sigh' "fine lets go time."

-Wonderful world-

After hours of hunting me and time came across a band of spider demons (they were ugly) and one of them caught the scent of time, and turned towards to us hissing. And being so young I could not shoot at them so I grabbed times hand, and we ran the hell out of there, but time on the other hand grabbed my pistol and let go of my hand, shooting at the demons, lest just say spider guts can make better glue than anything else. Shudders

End flash back

End pov

A/N) sorry everyone for not hurrying to post this chapter up, and there might be times were it may take me probably a week to post due to band practice so thx so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Next day_

_Wind to the north, fire to the east, water to the south, and mountains to the west._

_Times pov:_

_Have you ever had a feeling that someone was watching you? Because right now that how I feel even though it was dark, but yet I hear voices "Time wake up we have to get the troops ready"_

"_N…..no bad pillow" I said hitting whatever I was lying on_

"_Ow Time wake up now I'm not your pillow or I'll through you in the lake" came the voice. That's what caught my attention. "You wouldn't dare." I said pulling myself up rather quickly._

"_Bet me" said ace._

"_I rather not "shivers (word of advice never make a bet with Ace) last time I did that I ended up in a desert with nothing on but my swords and a gun with one bullet, with a major hangover._

_Ace chuckled." Well then shall we go get the troops?" he asked._

"_Ya, ya whatever, but first let me go get Wyatt up. " I said running through the palace halls to brother's bed room. While opening the door I ran in and leapt on Wyatt, and yelled "Wakey, Wakey big brother time for an adventure!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" yells Wyatt as grabs his gun and points it at my head._

"_Well aren't you full of life today." I said to him_

"_Damn it time don't do that I could have shot ya." _

"_Shure you could have but ya didn't." I pointed out_

"_You know what im not going to go into this with you get out, and let me get dress, and wake the princess up." He said falling on his pillow again trying to fall asleep. "Oh no you don't I said pulling his cover off of him. "Sigh " _

_Time skip_

_After Wyatt was up and dressed and woke the princesses up, and ate breakfast time and the other headed out to gather the artifacts, meanwhile an evil presence will make its self-known for it will give none mercy._

_End chapter _

_A/N well I finally got done with this chapter and I hope you like it _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

? pov

Ahh so that little half breed is still alive. Well If I anything to do with it she won't be for long , I will make her, and her brother pay for what her family did to me, and my sister. They think that they can bring us down with a simple messily green stone. Well think again.

/voice in the head/ What are you going to do to them?

(evil dude) the same thing that they did to me of course

/What!? No you can't! /

{I can, and I will, let see how they like to be imprisoned for centuries on end.")

/ But why…? /

(Silence!)

End of pov

?Sexy kitty line!

D.G's pov

Wow this week was what I call crazy, I mean Wyatt's sister showed up with the army? Which I have to say is so cool. I mean looking into my pov women here are expected to cook, clean, and so on. Well except me I have to act like a princess, and all that girly stuff. /shivers/ But any way ever since she got here we started to hang out and talk about everything even about the mission. But ever since she's been here it looks like she's pulling away, like she was having trouble with something ,but not willing to tell anyone not even Cain. So I decided that if I ever saw her I will come front it with her.

Well I was walking in the hall I saw Time talking with her second in command I overheard their conversation, "Ace I can't do this he's haunting me!" she cried out . "I know it's hard but you have to forget him, he did it himself." Ace said whispering it into her hair where he placing a kiss at.

"I know but he was my son, I mean our son!" she yelled at him with tears falling down his face. "I know time, I miss him to it wasn't his fault that it happened to him." Ace said trying to calm her down. After that was said I decided to make my presence known. "Time, Ace is everything ok? I heard crying."

Ace spoke up "no thank you princess we are ok we were just talking." He said turning to walk away with Time trying to keep a straight face…

End

A/n I hope you love the new chapter I have finely got to get it since band and now I have school starting.

And thx for all my wonderful review.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time on time to tell:

_"I know but he was my son, I mean our son!" she yelled at him with tears falling down his face. "I know time, I miss him to it wasn't his fault that it happened to him." Ace said trying to calm her down. After that was said I decided to make my presence known. "Time, Ace is everything ok? I heard crying."_

_Ace spoke up "no thank you princess we are ok we were just talking." He said turning to walk away with Time trying to keep a straight face…_

_Chapter 11 _Dg: pov \

After I left Time and ace I timidity started to look for Mr. Cain, and so far I haven't found him yet but I did somehow unknowingly found glitch, and raw talking in the hallway. So I walked up to them.

"So guys what do you think of Cain's sister?" I asked behind glitch making him jump.

"I find her a wonderfully intriguing "replied glitch.

"Raw feels sadness from her" raw said "huh I wonder why I mean when she got here she was really cocky and out strung.

"That's because she misses_** her**_ son" said an unknown voice appearing behind us. It was Mr. Cain.

"Surprise, surprise the tinman decided you show his face where ya been hidden "said glitch

"If I were you twinkle toes I would place that zipper that's on you head on your mouth and shoot ya,'

"Like you can" "do you want me to try?" "hah like you would with dg here."

"If he won't then I will." said the voice of time jumping on Cains back.

"Ugg get off my back you pesky cat!"

"Make me big bro." "Ugg"

"Anyway it's time to go we must hurry now its dark out now to keep our cover."

A/N I miss you all my wonderful lovely's I hope you enjoyed my story plz review, keep them good. Ik it's a short one but I hope you like it


End file.
